


FAT ASS. BIG FUCKIN TITTIES

by POPPERSLOUNGE (tunas)



Series: lounge collabos [1]
Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ice Cream, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/POPPERSLOUNGE
Summary: mzd and friends go on big titty adventure to avenge his wife
Series: lounge collabos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700668
Kudos: 2





	FAT ASS. BIG FUCKIN TITTIES

**Author's Note:**

> This was a group effort gone horribly wrong. Please read and enjoy. - ur best buds at the popper lounge discord

Once upon a time, there was a fat fucker named MZD and he ate ass… 

At least that's what all of the haters say. MZD was (keyword, WAS) an epic DJ god who did cool skateboard tricks and DOES NOT FALL FACE FIRST everytime he does a kickflip. He even wears pants made of literal gold after he made lots of money thanks to Gold Rush, and can eat 3 scoops of ice cream in under 8 seconds.

However, everything changed on that one fateful day Hayato challenged him to a skateboard competition. MZD ate too much goddamn ice cream that day, so his fat ass couldnt kickflip very well. So, like a bitch, Hayato ended up beating his ass. On top of that, he fucked his wife, so fuck the earth i guess. 

So as a result of all these emotions, MZD decided to go into the bathroom and jack off so he wouldn't take his horniness out on other people. After busting out a hot, gooey nut that could go into a future Rice Krispy, he cartwheeled out of the bathroom and decided he was going to change his horny ways... by removing his dick entirely. 

But to get away with it, he had to put it on someone else, so he decided to put it on Yuli’s nose while he sleeps. It was erect too, so Yuli would wake up to a fuckin cock staring him down. He would wake up in a few minutes.

Yuli opened his eyes, and he gave a faint yawn. And as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw on his face was a tiny cock. He smiled and stroked it. The detached appendage (yeah, he can put it back on but it has dirty fucking vampire germs on it, no one wants that) purred like a cat. Ash walked in with a single pancake, but once he saw the small dick, he screeched and threw the pancake at it, while an invisible Smile chuckled at the fiasco. The pancake landed perfectly on the dick and Yuli simply took it and ate it, yes, with MZD dick germs on it.

Speaking of germs, MZD fell asleep after his trick, but woke up with a shorter body, wider hips and a much heavier, larger chest. He then went on to feel his very large chest, feeling very soft and perfectly plump. This fascination made him feel very **horny**.

He then hears the doorbell ring. “MZD!!! I have to talk to you!! It's SUPER IMPORTANT!!” Nyami called from outside the front door. MZD then ran out the door with their chest bobbing up and down and ignored the cat's yells. 

"Holy shit M! Where the FUCK did you get those huge fucking ba-dooby wooby boobers!? You need to watch where the fuck you're going. Anyways, Mimi's making me sleep on the basement couch since I didn't get her anything for Valentine's. Maybe you could come over with your giant melon bombers and help out?" Suddenly, Hatena shows up with a party hat on their head, a party pipe in their mouth, and a squirting flower on their chest. However, MZD did that fuckin →↘↓→✊ and PIPED Hatena in the fuckin mouth, dumbass bitch lmaooooo. So, Hatena fucking died. Now, MZD accepts Nyami’s request and travels to the residence of Mimi.  
MZD and Nyami arrived at Mimi’s residence. Nyami rang the doorbell and Mimi opened the door promptly. “Hi Nyami!! Ready to sleep in the basement agai-- WHAT THE FUCK WHY DOES MZD HAVE TITS NOW”. MZD started blushing and started holding them lightly… "I love them." Nyami smiled and started laughing. Mimi also pointed and laughed. Mimi choked on her words "This is our God now?" MZD pouted “And what’s so wrong with that?” then she was reminded why Nyami brought her here in the first place. “Oh uh, so about Valentines Day…” she tugged on her shirt “I can help maybe?” she asked. Mimi frowned at the reminder of Valentine's day. Nyami looked guilty and MZD decided to take their shirt off to reveal the shape of the giant breasts on their chest. Mimi stared at them and reached towards them, with her eyes sparkling.

Upon touching M's left titty, it went full fucking supernova. Mimi knew exactly what to do. This was the key to ascension. The key to Nyami's Valentine's gift. "Nyami. Touch his right titty." Nyami touched it, and the other titty also went DDR Supernova 2. The furry lesbians ascended, the gift being Nyami herself. Completely nude, wrapped in that really fucking scratchy gift wrap. Mimi gasped. "Yes. FUCKING FINALLY, THE PUSSY'S PUSSY. LET'S GO." They disappeared into M's tits, never to be seen again.

Elsewhere, Vela eats a Rice Krispy, only to realize he was eating the one with MZD’s cum in it. He went to a nearby tree and puked. Back to MZD, Rie chan and Sanae chan noticed the now female God.  
“Wow, MZD! It’s been years! When was the last time we saw each other, Girly Remix?” Rie-chan exclaimed. “More importantly, something’s a bit… different about you.” Failing to maintain eye contact, the innocent girl’s eyes drifted towards MZD’s fat juicy dumper.  
“They’re...bigger than ours.” Sanae-chan said, also not being able to take her eyes off those fat fuckin tits. Both girls looked down at their chests and realized that they were really flat compared to the titty god standing in front of them. That being said, MZD realized she wasn’t wearing a shirt in front of these girls so she picked up hers and fixed it, though it was still pretty small. “Uh well, that’s no issue! What’s important is that you use your body for music and feeling music! Pop it, baby girls!” she pumped her fist, causing her boobs and ass to jiggle.The girls were still staring at the big booby wooby boddess, feeling almost ashamed that they didn't have that big of the tiddles.. Suddenly MZD got an idea. He gives the two girls a french kiss, causing their boobs to grow bigger, because MZD has god powers, right? 

Holy fuckin lesbians on a damn stick! This titty epidemic is just getting started! Rie and Sanae swung those motherfuckers around, breaking a light pole and a few windows in the process. "Thanks M! We'll definitely put these to use!" They ran off, destroying everything in their path with four fucking tits. M decided that... tits weren't that important. IT'S THE ASS EVERYONE'S STARING AT. He stared at his gold apple bottom jeans, and his boots with the fur. He gave that big booty a slap, and the Pop'n residents felt the fucking ground shake. Everything is going to shit, really quickly. All due to MZD's fucking giant ass.

MZD decided to stroll across Pop’n Town just because she felt like it; what else is she supposed to do with her new sexy ass body?? The ground shook every time her ass and boobs jiggled, and everyone who saw her stopped in their tracks, except for Vela, as he is blind. Loof, however, had a plan. He stuck out his foot and manages to trip MZD, causing him to roll into many people, including Sugi-kun, Reo-kun, Sholkee, Sunny, S.8 Taro, Okon, Kelly, Karen, Lisa, Mayumi, Pierre and Jill, Kagetora, Yunta, Meme, Mamoru-kun, Don Mommy, Robin and Cock (funny name), Tran, Ryusei Honey, Fever Robo, Flow Flow, Hanao, Pino, Walker, Nan, Pino, ν・μ, Minits, Higurashi, TangTang, Baum, Sanday, Papyrus, Natsuo, and Chunky Kong, rolling them up one by one like a Katamari. Loof gives Vela a high five and they both travel to Paris. 

Meanwhile at the pizzeria, Judy is at the front of the line when Marge asks for her order. “I want Pizza with poop!” Judy says enthusiastically. Marge looks at her confused. “Sorry Senorita, please order off the menu.” Judy, fed up, began to throw a tantrum as the rest of the line starts hearing MZD rolling towards the pizzeria, causing them to run out in panic. Rita suddenly runs out with some pizza dough, and after Marge notices this, he grabs some dough and heads out as well. The two began tossing and spinning their dough until they’re big enough to trap the Female MZD Katamari in it. They toss their dough at the Katamari, causing everyone to be trapped in it. The King then shows up and gives Marge and Rita a plaque for their heroic feat, before pushing the dough covered Katamari away, where it ends up crashing into a random school bus. 

MZD decides to escape by sucking the dough and all the people he rolled up into his massive butt. Nawomi and Quattro notice her and decide to invite her over for a twerking party… held at Masamune’s home without permission. Soon there were loads and loads of women in bikinis twerking all over the place. Masamune, enraged, burst through the doors and yelled “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”. He began shooting at the girls, causing all of them to run away to avoid being shot. However, he manages to shoot Milk in the bobbies, causing them to explode and melt into a sweet, milky mess that can be used to make a delicious oreo cookie. 

Timer, Suisei Laura, Karli, and Ageha started running after them, furious about what happened to their friends, rivals, and the like. MZD and her thicc friends decide to hide at a nearby McDonalds, and spotted Fat Boy and Bomber working at the place. MZD decided to treat everyone, including the four angry people thanks to her charm, with 151 cheeseburgers and 666 chicken nuggets for everyone to enjoy. But in order to satisfy all of them, Fat Boy had an idea. “Yo Bomber, we need to hire more people pronto!” he said. “Great plan!” says Bomber, “I’ll go search for potential employees!” 

Moments later, they managed to recruit Maid Fuga, Kirarin, Mr. Katucco, Makoto, Yushaaaa, Otoko Man, Simon Belmont, Ralph Belmont, Boy, Silvie, Kid, Dick (ha ha funny name), Uowo, D, Star Nyan, Romio, Taro, Mr. Fukumimi, F-Train, Ayumu, Foxy, Hone, Troppie, Venus, all the Hinabita girls, Space Maco, Uncle Jam, Yanary, Vaintain, Clara, Telly 66, Lyra, Chocky, and Hamanov to cook the food for the large amount of clients they have. They all managed to cook it all in 2 minutes somehow, and even better, the burgers all have MZD’s face on it. MZD, Nawomi, Quattro, Miku, April, May, June, July, Chamel, Madoka, Timer, Suisei Laura, Karli, and Ageha tucked in and ate all of the food and became really, really thicc. MZD’s glorious butt was even more massive. MZD and friends rolled out of the McDonalds, tearing the roof off in the process. Fat Boy yelled “OI! YOU FORGOT TO PAY!!!” He got so angry that he stomped on some lettuce, making Burger King foot lettuce in the process. He told his employees to follow suit, and they mass produced foot lettuce.  
MZD and friends end up at DisneyLand, because why not? All the children screamed and ran in fear, except for Hippopo and Tamamo, as they’re used to that kind of stuff. The two youngsters lead the thicc girls to the fastest rollercoaster in the park; The Raging Ejactulator. The group struggled to get on, so they had to duct tape them to the seats. Suddenly the roller coaster went rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow. It went so fast that the fat was blasted out of the riders, making them not thicc anymore. MZD was devastated. All that hard work to get the massive booty was gone to waste all because of a DisneyLand ride. As a result, he was now flat as a board in breast size. The others were confused about all the events that happened so far. But MZD had an idea, he decided to go back to the McDonalds he went to earlier.

MZD arrived and was surprised to see that they’re now selling McDonalds Foot Lettuce. Fat Boy immediately noticed him. “HEY YOU!” He yelled, “YOU NEED TO PAY FOR YOUR MEAL!” MZD apologized and paid for the food. Bomber smiled and said “While you’re at it, why not try some of the delicious foot lettuce we all made! We’re giving out free samples!” “Free samples!?!?” MZD got excited and immediately tried one. It was so delicious that not only did she get her big boobs and massive butt back, his dick grew back as well! “That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever tasted.” MZD said tearfully. “I’m glad you loved it!” Fat Boy said. MZD ended up buying three packs of McDonalds Foot Lettuce from the fat pigs and left. “Hey Fat Boy,” said Bomber, “Are we going to fix the roof?” “Don’t worry Bomber,” Fat Boy smirked, “We’ve got that covered already.”

Back at Deuli’s place, Smile inspects Yuli’s dick nose and chuckles. “Hihihihi~ I got a great idea~!” “What…?” Asked Ash, looking more than disturbed about what Smile was planning. Smile didn’t reply, he just went to work at his laboratory. Ash gave Yuli a worried look, but Yuli smirked and gave him a thumbs up. Dumbfounded, Ash transformed into his dog form. “It’s done~!” Smile chimed and showed off a strange white potion. Ash just whimpers because he doesn’t even want to know what it does. Smile runs outside with the potion with Ash chasing after him.

MZD was happy to have his dick, bobbies, and butt back, but then he came across a white van that said “Free Candy!” on it. The back door of the van opened up and W.B. Rose, dressed in a trenchcoat, walked out. W.B. Rose then got a cane out and started dancing and sang “Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime girl~” MZD was mesmerized by the sexy dance. After dancing for a whole 10 seconds, he opened his trench coat to reveal many cones with three scoops of ice cream in it… as well as his naked body. MZD loved triple scoop ice cream, so he took one and ate it. Little did she know, the ice cream was laced with Blue River Upper, and it made MZD’s head grow 3 times his own height.

**Author's Note:**

> sankyuu for playing! and thanks to everyone that wrote this lol this was a fuckin mess  
> and yes. that's the google doc name,


End file.
